


The Night Calls- Poetry

by Seanbear18



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbear18/pseuds/Seanbear18
Summary: Just some poems that keep me up at night. You'll get sad ones and happy ones and everything in between.





	The Night Calls- Poetry

The night,  
It calls my name.  
When no one can hear me,  
I drown in a bath full of black.

Suffocating I desperately try,  
Gasping for air that is no where to be found.  
Oh life,  
Why do you abandon me so?

At the end of the darkness,  
There is a meadow.  
Down here in the darkness,  
There is still light to be found.

This is not the end,  
Nor the beginning.  
Merely a step on the path,  
Leading me to where I belong.


End file.
